<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Última Oportunidad by MikuMelga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532575">Última Oportunidad</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMelga/pseuds/MikuMelga'>MikuMelga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bad Ending, Gen, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), M/M, Other, Sad</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:35:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25532575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikuMelga/pseuds/MikuMelga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo tenia una oportunidad para recuperarlos, ya casi no tenía fuerzas.<br/>Con lo último que le quedaba, se dirigió a la tierra.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki/Svadilfari (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Última Oportunidad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Mi gran odio por Asgard, mi propia '' Familia '' Odin Padre Todos, aunque debería decir Padre de las Mentiras, Thor maldito presumido y preferido de Odin.</p>
<p>La causa de la mayoría de mi dolor.</p>
<p>No me importan los insultos o golpes pero lo que más me dolió fue que metan con mis preciosos hijos.</p>
<p>. </p>
<p>En ese momento que encontré mi debilidad, aprovecharon para utilizar la Piedra de la Mente para controlarme, aunque es solo una oportunidad para poder buscar a mis hijos no la desprecian, fue el único que me dio la opción al menos.</p>
<p>La pelea con los Midgardianos iba bien, caos y destrucción por todos lados, la bestia humana pudo haber echo un número conmigo pero una vez que el cetro tocó su pecho, se volvió dócil y se volvió con su propia especie.</p>
<p>Hasta que apareció Thor, como siempre arruinando todo.</p>
<p>
  <em>Siempre diciendo que soy su preciado hermano y aquí está, otra vez destruyendo mis esperanzas con su maldito martillo.</em>
</p>
<p>La discusión lo enfado tanto que utilizo todo su poder en un golpe mortal con el martillo en mi pecho, donde puede directamente hacia los escombros de un edificio afectado por la pelea del cuidador. </p>
<p>
  <em>Nunca midiendo su fuerza, siempre solo golpeando con su martillo, matando todo a su paso. </em>
</p>
<p>Sentir como cada hueso de tu ser se ha roto y todavía ser consciente de todo.</p>
<p>Ver a Thor en el aire esperando que todavía me levante para seguir peleando fue gracioso.</p>
<p>A pesar de que claramente se ve que estoy muy lastimado ah de pensar que es una ilusión, como siempre hizo cada vez que me lastimaba.</p>
<p>Siempre pienso que es una ilusión por mis poderes. Como si yo molestara en parecer débil ante todos. Y te haces llamar de conocerme. </p>
<p>Sentir como cada costilla interpretó mis pulmones y sentir como rápidamente la sangre se acumula, morir ahogado por tu propia sangre.</p>
<p><em>Tanta magia que había gastado para curar mis peores heridas, ya no quedaba nada.</em> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Esta había sido su última opción, último recurso, ya que por culpa de Odín, ya no podía ver ni encontrar a sus amados hijos que fueron arreglados de sus brazos apenas nacieron.</p>
<p>Esos niños que con tanto amor gesto en su vientre, fueron vistos como Monstruos por el mismo Odin y se los arrebató. </p>
<p>Se suponía que la invasión a Midgard iba a ser su oportunidad para tener un hogar fijo para poder buscar a sus amados hijos, un cambio de entregar el Teceracto a Thanos, iba a tener la oportunidad de mantener un reino a su disposición y finalmente buscar sus pequeños, pero ahora, maldito seas Odinson y tus malditos amigos midgardianos.</p>
<p>
  <em>Lo único que me traes es desgracias y dolor, como un perro maldito que necesita ser amarrado con una correa.</em>
</p>
<p>Lo único que quería era ser feliz, no era mucho, solo tener la vuelta a mis hijos y ahora ni siquiera podríamos verlos en mi último respiro a Hel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>El desastre y destrucción se vio en cada lugar por donde mirabas, escombros de edificios derribados en cada lugar ocupado por la calle con varios autos chocados.</p>
<p>La destrucción total, varios cuerpos de humanos muertos, esparcidos por la calle, los que no escaparon, sangre por todos lados.</p>
<p>Chitauris volando en el cielo, peleando con los humanos que intentaban defender este patético planeta Midgardiano.</p>
<p>Cuando todo acabe por fin podré buscar a mis hijos y proporcionarles un hogar seguro lejos de Asgard.</p>
<p>Aquellos niños llenos de amor y ternura que fueron arreglados de mis brazos por su propio Abuelo, Odín Padre de Todo para luego arrojarlos en algún lugar en los Nueve Reinos.</p>
<p>Loki de Asgard, protagonista de esta invasión, estaba al frente de todo esta invasión.</p>
<p>Todo lo que según él, era una buena causa.</p>
<p>Después del desastre de la destrucción del intento de genocidio en Jotunheim y el rompimiento del Bifost, dejarme caer en ese momento fue un gran alivio.</p>
<p>No había pensado en nada en ese momento, solo había detenido el dolor de la tracción que en ese momento, volvía a romper lo poco que quedaba de su corazón.</p>
<p>
  <em>No Loki</em>
</p>
<p>Esa palabra me persiguió por todo el vacío. Repitiendo esa palabra por toda mi mente. </p>
<p>Total oscuridad, sin sonido, sin ver, sin saber si realmente seguía vivo; simplemente seguía cayendo.</p>
<p>Sin saber si eran minutos, días o años.</p>
<p>Hasta que llegue a un lugar sin nombre, de dudosa procedencia, que habitaba un Tirano con sus hijos y seguidores.</p>
<p>Se ocuparon de persuadirme a su manera particular, por no decir de manera amable que fue tortura.</p>
<p>Ninguna de sus estúpidas propuestas tuvo persuadirme, hasta que uno de los Hijos de este Titán tuvo sus poderes mentales después de una exitosa tortura que pudo encontrar Mi talón de Aquiles.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>___</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>No me importan los insultos o golpes pero lo que más me dolió fue que metan con mis preciosos hijos.</p>
<p>Mis hermosos bebes, separados de mi, Frigga La Reina, un peso de que la ame mucho nunca hizo nada por la tortura de alejarme de mis hijos.</p>
<p>Thor, maldito idiota ignorante, siempre sin saber nada, alentando los insultos y bromas por ser débil y encariñarme por lo que en sus palabras eran Monstruos, sus propios sobrinos que desprecian, El que tanto se jacta que somos hermanos y yo queremos; Fue el primero en insultar a mis bebes.</p>
<p>Seres tan inocentes fueron condenados solo por ser mis hijos.</p>
<p>En el momento que encontré mi debilidad, aprovecharon para utilizar la Piedra de la Mente para controlarme, aunque es solo una oportunidad para poder buscar a mis hijos no la desprecian, fue el único que me dio la opción al menos.</p>
<p>La pelea con los Midgardianos iba bien, caos y destrucción por todos lados, la bestia humana pudo haber echo un número conmigo pero una vez que el cetro tocó su pecho, se volvió dócil y se volvió con su propia especie.</p>
<p>Hasta que apareció Thor, como siempre arruinando todo.</p>
<p>Siempre diciendo que soy su preciado hermano y aquí está, otra vez destruyendo mis esperanzas con su maldito martillo.</p>
<p>La discusión lo enfado tanto que utilizo todo su poder en un golpe mortal con el martillo en mi pecho, donde puede directamente hacia los escombros de un edificio afectado por la pelea del cuidador. </p>
<p>Sentir como cada hueso de tu ser se ha roto y todavía ser consciente de todo.</p>
<p>Ver a Thor en el aire esperando que todavía me levante para seguir peleando fue gracioso.</p>
<p>A pesar de que claramente se ve que estoy muy lastimado a de pensar que es una ilusión, como siempre hizo cada vez que me lastimaba.</p>
<p>Pensar que es una ilusión por mis poderes. </p>
<p>Sentir como cada costilla interpretó mis pulmones y sentir como rápidamente la sangre se acumula, morir ahogado por tu propia sangre.</p>
<p>Que gracioso, el Gran Hechicero Loki de Asgard, que ha soportado grandes humillaciones y tortura se morirá ahogado en su propia sangre.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera el poder de curación lo iba a arreglar, sin tener tiempo, además ya estaba ocupado en sanar las otras heridas mortales causadas por los hijos de Thanos. </p>
<p>Al parecer el no va a tener un final feliz, por mucho que luche con uñas y dientes Siempre habrá un Odinson que lo arruine. </p>
<p>Esta había sido su última opción, último recurso, ya que por culpa de Odín, ya no podia ver ni encontrar a sus amados hijos que fueron arreglados de sus brazos apenas nacieron.</p>
<p>Esos niños que con tanto amor gesto en su vientre, fueron vistos como Mounstruos por el mismo Odin y se los arrebató. </p>
<p>Se suponía que la invasión a Midgard iba a ser su oportunidad para tener un hogar fijo para poder buscar a sus amados hijos, un cambio de entregar el Teceracto a Thanos, iba a tener la oportunidad de mantener un reino a su disposición y finalmente buscar sus pequeños, pero ahora, maldito seas Odinson y tus malditos amigos midgardianos. Lo único que me traes es desgracias y dolor, como un perro maldito que necesita ser amarrado con una correa.</p>
<p>Mis hermosos bebes, separados de mi, Frigga La Reina, un peso de que la ame mucho nunca hizo nada por la tortura de alejarme de mis hijos.</p>
<p>Thor que tanto se jacta que somos hermanos y me quiere; Fue el primero en insultar a mis bebes.</p>
<p>Seres tan inocentes fueron condenados solo por ser mis hijos.</p>
<p>En ese momento que encontré mi debilidad, aprovecharon para utilizar la Piedra de la Mente para controlarme, aunque es solo una oportunidad para poder buscar a mis hijos no la desprecian, fue el único que me dio la opción al menos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>La pelea con los Midgardianos iba bien, caos y destrucción por todos lados, la bestia humana pudo haber echo un número conmigo pero una vez que el cetro tocó su pecho, se volvió dócil y se volvió con su propia especie.</p>
<p>Hasta que apareció Thor, como siempre arruinando todo.</p>
<p>Siempre diciendo que soy su preciado hermano y aquí está, otra vez destruyendo mis esperanzas con su maldito martillo.</p>
<p>La discusión lo enfado tanto que utilizo todo su poder en un golpe mortal con el martillo en mi pecho, donde puede directamente hacia los escombros de un edificio afectado por la pelea del cuidador. </p>
<p>Sentir como cada hueso de tu ser se ha roto y todavía ser consciente de todo.</p>
<p>Ver a Thor en el aire esperando que todavía me levante para seguir peleando fue gracioso.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>A pesar de que claramente se ve que estoy muy lastimado a de pensar que es una ilusión, como siempre hizo cada vez que me lastimaba.</p>
<p>Sentir como cada costilla interpretó mis pulmones y sentir como rápidamente la sangre se acumula, morir ahogado por tu propia sangre.</p>
<p>Que gracioso, el Gran Hechicero Loki de Asgard, que ha soportado grandes humillaciones y tortura se morirá ahogado en su propia sangre.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera el poder de curación lo iba a arreglar, sin tener tiempo, además ya estaba ocupado en sanar las otras heridas mortales causadas por los hijos de Thanos </p>
<p>Al parecer el no va a tener un final feliz, por mucho que luche con uñas y dientes Siempre habrá un Odinson que lo arruine. </p>
<p>Esta había sido su última opción, último recurso, ya que por culpa de Odín, ya no podia ver ni encontrar a sus amados hijos que fueron arreglados de sus brazos apenas nacieron.</p>
<p>Esos niños que con tanto amor gesto en su vientre, fueron vistos como Mounstruos por el mismo Odin y se los arrebató. </p>
<p>Se suponía que la invasión a Midgard iba a ser su oportunidad para tener un hogar fijo para poder buscar a sus amados hijos, un cambio de entregar el Teceracto a Thanos, iba a tener la oportunidad de mantener un reino a su disposición y finalmente buscar sus pequeños, pero ahora, maldito seas Odinson y tus malditos amigos midgardianos. Lo único que me traes es desgracias y dolor, como un perro maldito que necesita ser amarrado con una correa.</p>
<p>Lo único que quería era ser feliz, no era mucho, solo tener la vuelta a mis hijos y ahora ni siquiera podríamos verlos en mi último respiro a Hel.</p>
<p>Te maldigo Odinson</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>